random
by m1tt
Summary: random parring
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. joriat

"Tori sighed as she closed her locker. It was the end of another school day and the last period, dance had just ended. She was the only one left in the locker room because for whatever reason it always took her a long time to change out of her dance uniform. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door when suddenly Jade smacked right into her, causing the two girls to crash down on the floor and into one of the most awkwardly pleasing positions both have ever been in. Jade's left hand fell onto Tori's right breast as her right thigh was pressed into against her pussy and both of their lips were pressed against each others. Upon feeling the lips upon hers, her instincts kicked in as she started to kiss Jade and surprisingly, Jade didn't stop her.  
"Tori felt her pussy slowly begin to moisten as the thigh rubbed up against her. She wasn't sure what to do, but decided now was a better time than any as she began to slip her tongue past her lips and into Jade's lips, to which Jade opened up her mouth allowing their tongues to fight for dominance while the two girls laid their on the locker room floor. Jade found herself squeezing Tori's breast as she began to rub her thigh along Tori's crotch. THIS part was not accident as she let the moment take a hold of her and escaped a moan of pleasure. The moan awakened Jade and brought her back to reality as her face turned red and quickly got back up.  
""Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Tori!" Jade said quickly as she began to brush herself off. "I just forgot something in my locker and... I'm sorry!"  
"Tori got up off the floor and dusted herself off as well. "It's okay, Jade." She said, her facing heating up. "You didn't mean to."  
""Okay." Jade said as she ran off to her locker, grabbed something and ran out without even giving Tori a second glance.  
"Throughout the day, Tori just couldn't shake off the feeling of her and Jade. She could feel Jade's hand on her breast and her thigh rubbing against her pussy. And her lips. GOD, THOSE LIPS. It was like Tori's mind was like silly putty as the feelings just couldn't go away.  
"That night, her parents went out grocery shopping and the second they left, she found herself with her clothes off, sitting on her bed and her fingers in her pussy with her legs as far spread as they could get. She started to massage her pussy and breasts, reenacting all the things that had happened earlier on the locker room floor. She eventually managed to make herself orgasm by the thoughts, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted Jade. She NEEDED Jade. She needed her everywhere on her.  
"The next day, Tori found herself looking for Jade, but by the time she got anywhere near Jade, Jade would quickly dart away without a word. She was getting infuriated. Finally, when school let out, she sneaked up behind Jade and pulled her aside.  
""Jade, I want to talk to you." She said.  
""What do you want." Jade said, not to lose her 'Bad Girl' image, but inside, she was smiling.  
""Umm, about yesterday." Tori started.  
""Yea. About that." Jade said, losing her whole persona as she began to play with her hair. "That must have been awkward for you, seeing as how you like Andre and shit."  
""Actually." Tori said, gathering courage to speak up. "I umm, I kinda of liked it. A lot."  
"Jade's complexion left as she began to blush. "You did? Like, really?  
""Yea..."  
"Jade looked around and spoke up again. "Look, I have the house to myself this Saturday. Come on over around noon and we'll talk."  
"Tori thought in the back of her mind. It was Thursday. She didn't' know how she was going to last that long, but she just nodded her head with a smile as Jade walked away.  
"Anxiety took over Tori as she began to pace around everywhere waiting for Saturday. Friday felt like torture to her and did everything she could to make the day go by quicker. Eventually, Saturday rolled around and Tori woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of her bed and took a shower, during which she finger fucked herself to an orgasm just thinking about why was about to happen in a few hours. She then put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of regular jeans and head off ot Jade's house.  
"She arrived at the door and knocked on it, hearing a faint "Come in!" from inside. She opened the door and looked around, not seeing Jade anywhere.  
""JADE?" Tori called out.  
""I'm upstairs" Jade yelled back.  
"Tori followed the stairs up and eventually found the only open door, but it didn't look anything what she thought Jade's room would look like. The walls were decorated with flowers and the bed in the middle of the room was a hot pink. She looked inside through the doorway, but didn't' see anyone. She decided to take a few more steps inside until she got further enough to where the door instantly shut behind. Tori turned around to see Jade in front of the door.  
"Jade stood there with nothing on her body except for a seductive smile. Tori could feel her self become instantly wet at the sight of her naked friend. Her nice size breasts and smooth, creamy legs. Jade walked toward Tori and pushed her down onto the bed. Jade then laid down on top of Tori, her right hand on Tori's breast while her thigh rubbed Tori's pussy through the clothes as she placed her mouth on Tori's lips. This time, Jade was the one to open the invitation and Tori gladly accepted as their tongues began the same fight that it started those few days ago. Tori let out a familiar moan as she reached up and grabbed Jade's exposed tit causing Jade to moan into the kiss.  
"Tori broke off the kiss and looked at Jade.  
""It's not fair." She began to playfully whine. "You're naked already."  
"Jade smiled as she reached down and pulled Tori's top off, revealing a bra less chest for Jade's amusement. Jade instantly began to attack Tori's tits. Sucking, biting, licking and pinching them in every which way possible. Tori felt herself become even more damp as the oral attack on her chest continued. Tori let out a loud moan, which brought Jade back to some state of reality to notice that Tori's pants were still on. She moved down, and quickly pulled them off, revealing Tori's soaking wet light blue panties.  
""Oh. Tori is a naughty girl, indeed" Jade said as she poked at the wet fabric with two fingers, getting a moan from Tori. "Soaking wet and we haven't even started yet." Jade pulled down Jade's panties to reveal her hairless bright pink cunt that only stood out more due to Tori's light brown complexion.  
""Like what you see?" Tori asked, still a bit nervous.  
""You know it." Jade said as she took her fingers and began to trace the outside of Tori's pussy slowly.  
""Jade. I need you in me. Please." Tori moaned out.  
""Hmmm." Jade thought to herself. "No."  
"Tori let out a groan of disappointment as Jade grabbed Tori and brought her up and she laid down on the bed instead, spreading her legs wide open, revealing her glistening pussy.  
""You make me cum, and then I'll make you cum."  
"Tori just let out a smile and then did a face dive into Jade's pussy. She began to slowly lick it as soft moans left the black haired girls mouth. Tori placed a finger inside Jade and began to pump the finger inside Jade's wet pussy while she latched her mouth around Jade's massive clit. Jade let out more moans as Tori inserted a second finger into her cunt, continuing the piston motion of the fingers in her.  
""Yes, bitch. Fuck my pussy good!" Jade yelled.  
"Tori surprisingly got more excited by the dirty talk and began to go faster with her fingers as her tongue began to lick harder. Jade threw her head back in ecstasy as she let out a load moan and began grinding her hips on Tori's face to the rhythm of the fingers, making them go deeper inside her. Jade could feel herself begin to build up.  
""FUCKING SLUT. I'M ALMOST THERE!" Jade cried out. 'PUT ONE MORE FINGER IN THERE, BITCH"  
"Tori listened as she slid her third finger in, her tongue now exploring every part of her pussy, making Jade being to yell even louder as her body began to convulse.  
""Yes. Yes. Yes. yes. OHHHHHHFUCK. ALMOST THERE." Jade continued to yell as Tori pumped her fingers even harder until Jade began to release herself with a loud yell all over Tori's mouth and fingers.  
"Tori cleaned up the excess cum from Jade's pussy with her tongue, not yet swallowing it, when Jade sat up and looked at Tori in the eyes. "Let me taste my cum in your sexy mouth." Jade demanded.  
"The two girls were once again locked in a tongue battle as their mouths began to exchange the liquid between each other until eventually it was all gone. The room was silent for a few minutes with the exception of the girls kissing.  
"Tori broke off the kiss and looked at Jade with her puppy dog eyes, "Is it my turn yet?"  
""You bet your sweet as hell ass, it is." Jade said.  
"She placed Tori down on the bed as she began to work on Tori's small but ample breasts. She kneaded them like dough and her tongue worked wonders on her nipples. Tori couldn't help but moan.  
""Have you done this before?" Tori asked in between the moans. "You're so good."  
"Jade removed her mouth from Tori and looked at her, "Cat and I have been doing this for a while now, actually. I kinda know what I'm doing."  
"It almost shocked Tori at first, but the thought of the pleasure she'd get from someone who already knew what she was doing made her a tad bit more horny.  
""Ready for this?" Jade asked as she slid her face down to Tori's pussy to which Tori just acknowledged with a nod.  
"Jade immediately went to work, massaging Tori's clit with her tongue and teasing it with her finger. Finally, Jade stuck two fingers into Tori's pussy and began to pump them in and out as Tori moaned to the pleasure.  
""That's it, Jade. Fuck my pussy." Tori kept repeating over and over as Jade went faster and faster. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Tori yelled as she began bucking her hips to Jade's finger getting to the point where she came with a loud scream "OOOOH FUCK, YES!"  
"Jade licked her juices out of Tori's pussy and off her fingers, "You taste so good."  
""Lemme taste." Tori said, grabbing Jade and pulling her closer so they could share her cum. Once again, they found each other locked in a kiss, this time to have Jade end it.  
""Ready for this?" Jade asked, but before Tori could answer, Jade pushed Tori over and grabbed something from underneath her bed. Tori let out loug gasp as she stared at the nine-inch purple dildo in front of her face.  
""Oh. My. God. Yes!" Tori said, feeling herself wet again as Jade situated herself again.  
"Without warning or teasing, Jade began to slide the dildo into Tori and begin pumping quickly. The size of it was at first too much for her, but the pain quickly was overpowered by the pleasure as she began to scream.  
""FUCK MY PUSSY, JADE. FUCK IT TIL IT HURTS." She screamed out.  
"Jade seemed to have jut that thing in mind as she began to start pumping the dildo even faster as Tori let out a series of 'Fuck's from her mouth.  
""I'm going to cum!" Tori said, felling the best feeling she'd ever have.  
"A split second before she came, Jade took the dildo out of Tori's pussy. Jade wanted to stop Tori from cumming, but it didn't work. Tori came with a loud scream and a loud gasp from Jade. Tori's body quit convulsing as she looked down at Jade who looked at her happily, but her face was somehow different.  
""Holy shit, Tori." Jade said, still in awe. "You... You squirt like a fucking fountain." Jade sat there, her face covered and shimmering with Tori's cum as Tori just smiled.  
""Yea... Sorry about that" Tori said as she crawled towards Jade. "Let me clean that up."  
"Tori began to lick off Jade's face, saving her mouth for last until eventually the two's girls lips met once again as Jade and Tori began another timeless kiss until what seemed like hours passed by.  
""You're good at this." Tori said as she broke away from the kiss.  
""Wanna know what else I'm good at?" Jade said in a sexy voice.  
""What?"  
""This." Jade said as she got back on the bed and faced her body towards Toris. "Just follow my lead."  
"Jade opened her legs up wide as she grabbed Tori's leg, exposing her pussy and scooted Tori closer to her until the two girl's legs were next to the other persons side in a v-formation as their pussy's touched. Tori let out a light moan from the the feel of Jade's perfect pussy on her. Jade began to smack her pussy into Tori's, who just let out a moan at first but gradually began to get the hang of it as she began to grind her pussy onto each others. Moans escaped from their mouth as the pace began to pick up. The room was filled with smashing sounds. Both the girls could feel themselves begin to build up as Jade grabbed Tori's leg and held it close to her pussy and began to grind it hard, making sure their clits smacked against each other. Both girls came at the same time with a loud scream as their cum was replaced by the other girls cum in their pussies.  
""God, Jade." Tori gasped as her legs were still connected with Tori's "That was amazing.  
""I know." Jade said.  
"They may have been going at it for a while, but Tori was still pumped. She unhooked her legs from Jades and jumped ontop of her, rubbing her body on her, making their nipples begin to play with each other.  
""Oh. You're a naughty girl." Jade said with a giggle as Tori discreetly reached for the dildo and grabbed it.  
""Me? Naughty?" Tori asked playfully. "You're the one who's done this before. And you're the one hiding this" Tori said, revealing the dildo.  
""I guess you're going to punish me now for being so naughty, huh?" Jade asked in a seductive tone.  
"Tori licked her lips as she moved down to Jade's pussy and started sliding it in as Jade let out a long moan. Tori began her pumping on Jade's pussy, shoving the dildo further and further into her, eventually getting 8 inches of the 9 inch dildo buried in Jade's pussy. Jade screamed out as Tori sped up her speed, pouding the dildo into her.  
""Oh, please, Tori. Punish my pussy so hard! Fuck it nasty!" Jade said as Tori pumped it more and more into her, starting to see her beginning to drip out of her hole.  
"Jade felt herself building as the dildo hit inside her practically everywhere. It wasn't until Tori began to spin the dildo inside her twat that it only got more severe until she couldn't take it anymore as gave out a loud scream and her twat began to leak fluids. Tori removed the dildo and began licking it off, savoring Jade's pussy juice like it was a sucker. Jade moved down next to Tori and began licking it off aswell, "Do I taste good?"  
""Hmmm. You taste fucking amazing." Tori moaned.  
"The two girls began kissing again, once again finding their tongues in a battle for dominance. Tori could feel herself become worn out when a sound from downstairs made her alert as they both heard the door to Jade's house open and close.  
""Shit." Jade muttered. "That shouldn't be my parents. They're not supposed to be home until tomorrow."  
"Suddenly, a voice from downstairs spoke up.  
""Jade! I hope your ready. I brought some new toys." The voice said. Both girls recognized it immediately as Jade gasped.  
""That's Cat!"  
""Is she going to be mad that you're fucking me?" Tori asked.  
""Fuck no. In fact, let's show her how naughty you are." Jade said as she grabbed Tori's hand.  
"They lept off the bed to head downstairs to give their friend Cat a VERY warm welcome. Cat looked around the living room for Jade.  
""Jade?" She called out. "Where are you?"  
"Jade and Tori bounded down the stiars giggling wildly.  
""Hi, Cat." Jade purred. "Look who I found." She said as she pointed to the naked Tori next to her.  
"Cat couldn't believe her eyes. Her girlfriend, Jade West and her best friend Tori Vega next to each other completely naked. This was a dream come true. She could feel her pussy begin to drizzle at the sight.  
""Hello, ladies." Cat smirked as she walked towards them. "Starting without me?" Cat said with a frown face as she reached out and gave Jade a kiss on each of her nipples, then one to Tori on each of hers.  
""Sorry." Jade said in a teasing tone. "I wanted to see if she was any good before I told you"  
""And is she?" Cat said as she raised an eybrow at Tori.  
""Fuck yea." Jade giggled.  
"Tori smiled at Cat as Cat watched Tori's eyes trail down her full body.  
""I don't think it's fair that Cat gets to see us like this while she still has all her clothes on." Tori said.  
""Naughty girl." Cat said laughing and started to take off her shirt, revealing her bare, bra-less chest as Tori stood there and was amazed at Cat's tits.  
""What is with you sluts today?" Jade smiled. "Both of you up here without bras."  
""Just watch." Cat said with a wink as she undid her jean and let them slide down, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Cat let out a smirk as she watched Tori and Jade come up to her. Jade placed her lips on her girlfriends lips as the two girls began to make out violently as Jade took her hand and began to play with Cat's puffy light pink nipples. Tori placed her mouth on Cat's free breast as she found her hand making it's way down Cat's smooth stomach and shaven pussy right to her entrance as she felt Cat's pussy already wet.  
""You're already so wet, Cat." Tori said and then placed her mouth on the redhead's neck, kissing it.  
"Cat moaned into Jade's kiss as the three girls reached for another girls clit and began playing with it. Cat and Jade's tongue were locked in battle as Jade's tongue came out dominent. Even though Cat had the most experience out of the three, she was losing ground to Jade as far as making out went. She didn't know if she liked that our not. Tori finally inserted a finger into Cat's pussy, causing her to break the kiss with Jade and let out a loud moan. She then turned to Tori as the lust filled both of their eyes and locked their lips together as Tori continued to push her finger in and out of Cat's damp pussy. Jade continued her assault on Cat as she got behind her and began to pinch at her nipples and rub her clit while she kissed down her creamy neck.  
"All the attention was getting to Cat as she could feel herself become more and more hotter, getting closer to her edge. Jade pulled at the puffy nipple of Cat, who immediately let out a load moan, causing her to break the kiss between her and Tori.  
""Ohh, fuck." She groaned. "Another finger."  
"Jade just smiled as she began to thrust one of her fingers into Cat's pussy, giving Tori's finger some company. The two girls began to thrust their fingers in and out of Cat, causing one to go in while the other went out. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through Cat's body. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.  
""Oooh, fuck." Cat said as she bit her lip and began grinding against the two girls fingers, at the same time, making her pump the finger she had in Tori's cunt while she placed the middle finger of her open hand into Jade's awaiting sweet spot. It was a fingerfuck orgy as their fingers wer pounding away at each others, only Tori and Jade were beating out Cat.  
"Cat took her fingers and held on to the two girls, or more specifically the two girl's tits. "Oh, I'm going to cum." She yelled.  
"Jade and Tori began to go faster inside their friends pussy, making her scream over and over as she felt herself come closer and closer to another climax. Suddenly, her pussy tightened up around the girls fingers as she squeezed onto both girls tits as she began to leak all over their fingers. Cat held onto the two girls while she regained her composure and watched as Jade and Tori took their fingers out of Cat and stuck them into the other girl's mouth, cleaning it off. This only helped Cat want more of the two.  
""You guys want to try my new toys in your room, Jade?" Cat asked.  
""Let's go!" Jade said without hesitation as the other two girls ran behind her.  
"Jade sat up on her bed as Cat jumped on and straddled her girlfriend, placing her legs behind her back and arms behind her neck as they went in for a deep affectionate kiss. Tori snuck her hand inbetween the two tightly locked bodies as she began to play with their breasts. Cat eventually knelt Jade down as she went down below her legs and began to spread them wide, revealing her pink pussy to her. Tori placed herself above Jade's chest and began to work on her tits. Cat began licking at the perfect pink clam in front of her, swirling her tongue inside to make sure that Jade got extra wet. Of course, the way that Tori was playing with Jade's it's helped. Cat looked up at Tori and dropped her mouth. Tori above Jade, with her pussy lips spread wide like she was grinding her pussy on Jade's nipples, the juices flowing down them. The sight was impressive so much that it made Cat get even more wetter, even though she didn't think it was possible. She got up from her position and began to lick up the flowing juices on Jade's breasts.  
"Jade let out a loud moan, "Fuck, Tori. Your pussy feels so good on my tits."  
"Cat got her fill for now as she let Tori continue her work as she got back to the prize before her. She reached into her bag as she pulled out a pink vibrator and turned it on. The sound of the fast vibrator echoed through the room as Jade's ears perked when she heard it.  
""Oh, Cat. Use it!" Jad pleaded.  
"Cat set the small bud of the vibrator against Jade's clit as the black haired girl groaned loudly and squrimed under Tori. Tori looked back to see what all the fuss was about as she saw the vibrator and Cat. She got off Jade's chest and joined Cat down below, giving her a quick kiss before they went to work on Jade's womanhood. Tori put a finger into Jade's pussy while Cat continued to rub the vibrator on her clit. Jade squrimed more and more "Oh, Fuck." She yelled as the two girls kept their treatment going until Jade's body started to convulse as she came with a loud scream, covering Tori's finger. Tori removed it as Cat sucked it off, then began to suck off Tori's face. The two girls sat there in front of the intoxicating smell of pussy as they made out in front of it.  
""Ohhh, Sexy." Jade said as she sat up and watched the two girls' tongues play with each other.  
""You want sexy?" Cat said as she reached in her bag and pulled out the second toy. Tori and Jade gasped. It was a double-ended dildo.  
""I want it!" The both said at the same time.  
""One at a time." Cat laughed.  
"Cat stuck one end of the dildo in her mouth, getting the rubber nice and wet before sliding it into her pussy as she moaned. She got up and sat down next to Tori, "Blow it, you fucking bitch." She commanded.  
"Tori began to suck on the other end, licking it to make sure it was nice and ready for her as Jade was next to Cat making out.  
""Wait til you see her squirt." Jade said in between kisses. "It's amazing."  
""Ohhh, she's a squirter. I fucking love squirters." Cat purred, then looked at Tori, "Ready?"  
"Jade moved to reveal Tori lying down on the bed with her legs spread as wide as she could make them, her fingers spreading her pussy lips reavealing her bright pink pussy to Cat. Cat prodded her finger into Cat to make sure she was soaking wet. She was more than enough ready. Cat positioned herself in front of Tori as she began to slid the open end of the dildo inside Tori, who let out a groan. She gently let it go in slower and slower, each small movement causing more groans from Tori. Once inside, she started to fuck Tori's pussy, moving the dildo in and out of each other as they filled the rooms with moans.  
"Jade sat there on the bed, her finger in her pussy, pounding away at the sight of the fucking in front of her, listening to Tori and Cat get it hard. The fucking went on for a while as the two girls continued to pound the dildo into each other like it was some sort of saw carving away at their insides. Tori's moans became to get louder and louder as both Cat and Jade looked up, wanting to see the magnificent fountain that was Tori's pussy.  
""OH, FUCK!" Tori said as she began to squirt her cum everywhere. The dildo making it hard to stay in one stream.  
"Cat pulled the dildo out Tori who just began to empty everything else that the dildo/dam held back, flooding the bed.  
""See what I mean." Jade exclaimed.  
""Yea." Cat said, amazed. "I wanna see it again!"  
"Cat grabbed the vibrator and put it at its highest setting and put it on Tori's clit while she began to lick away to her pussy. Tori continued to stay horny and wet, which was a surprise to Cat, especially after that last released. Jade joined Cat down in front of Tori's pussy as the two girls began to take turns licking at it. Each girl began to shove two of their fingers into her pussy, moving it back and forth inside her cunt, stretching her walls in all sorts of ways. Tori could feel herself beginning to climax again, only this time it was going to be even bigger.  
""Oh, fuck." Tori yelled. "I'm cumming again."  
"Cat placed her mouth in front of Tori's cunt as Tori began to blast the insides of Cat's mouth with her girlcum, swallowing it down as it began to fill her mouth. Tori got up and looked at Cat who sat there and tilted her head backwards and began to gargle Tori's pussy juices, then swallowed it. The three girls laughed.  
""My turn!" Jade said as Cat remembered that she still had the dildo inside of her.  
""Okay." Cat said. "Just get Tori's cum off of it first."  
"Jade began to suck down the dildo, making sure to clean off all the juices on it, although she didn't mind one bit, while Cat started making out with Tori, making sure to hold each other close so their nipples began to rub against each other.  
""I'm ready!" Jade said as she got in the doggy position as Cat grabbed her perfect ass.  
"Cat slowling began to insert the toy into Jade's awaiting pussy as Cat felt her end insider her move, too. Cat began to thrust slowly into Jade's cunt as Tori made her way in front of Jade and began to kiss her, the two girls mouths locked. Cat gave the same treatement to Jade as she did Tori, quickly moving the long thing inside both their pussys until it became hard for her to move it, both due to the clampped down pussies on them.  
"Jade removed her mouth for one quick second from Tori and looked back, "Cat, I'm gonna cum."  
""Me, too." Cat moaned loud as she began to pick up speed, moving the toy faster inside both the girls.  
""Oh fuck!" Both the girls said at the same time as the dildo began to get covered in the girls juices.  
"Cat pulled the dripping dildo out of both of their pussies and turned it around so that she was licking off the side that was in Jade's pussy while Jade began licking off the side that was in Cat's. Tori sat there in the middle, licking up from one end to the other, cleaning off the rest of it until it was basically dry again. The three girls looked at each other and smiled as they entered a three way hug, taking turns kissing the other girls while they rocked back and forth as their nipples played with each other.  
""Want to do something fun?" Cat said.  
""Yea!" Both the girls said in excitment.  
"Cat laid down and lifted her head, "Come here, Jade. Let me lick your pussy."  
"Jade without hesitation laid down as Cat placed her head inbetween Jade's legs. Tori got the idea as she laid down, placing her pussy in front of Jade's face and her face in front of Cat's pussy. The three girls began to go at each other's pussy, licking and lapping away , prodding and fucking each other with their fingers, causing the three girls to eventually release with a loud ear-piercing screetch. The three girls got up from their triangle as the all laid down on the bed and holding each other with Tori in the middle.  
""I like her, Jade." Cat said as she leaned down and began to kiss Tori.  
""Me, too." Jade said, taking Cat's place on Tori's lips. The pulling back out quickly. "I could get used to do this"


	3. vegacest

"Tori Vega sat on her bed and began freaking out. Her secret was dangerously close to coming out if she didn't do anything about it quick. That secret was that whenever she'd get aroused or excited, her clit would turn into a cock. She wasn't sure how, it jut did. But now she was hard and her libido was raging. She needed to fuck someone or something. She spent over half an hour stroking it, cumming twice, but it wasn't enough. She was even tempted to cut a hole in one of her stuffed animals and fuck the stuffing out of it. Hell, she was even tempted to cut the damn thing off. The panic took over her.  
"Meanwhile, her sister Trina was bored out of her mind. There was nothing on TV and she wondered if Tori was asleep and decided to go wake her up just to amuse herself. Trina walked up the stairs and opened Tori's bedroom door. Tori heard the noise of the door slam open as she quickly grabbed a blanket and cover herself with it.  
""TRINA! WHAT THE FUCK!" Tori yelled at her sister.  
"Trina looked at her defensive sister, wondering what it was that she was hiding. She swore she saw a dildo or vibrator or something, "Tori, what are you hiding?"  
"Tori's face began to turn read as she was shaking her head, "Nothing."  
""I think you have a dildo under there. Show me. I'll let you see the one in my room!" She said as she grabbed the covers and pulled them off her sister.  
"Trina nearly fainted at the sight of in front of her. Her baby sister had a horse cock sticking out of her, "Um. Whe... You..."  
"Tori began to cry, "I'm a freak! I know it. If you want to disown me as a sister, I can understand."  
"Trina was about to do just that and then stared at the phallus in front of her and her feelings of fear was replaced by another - lust.  
""Come on, Tori. It's not THAT bad." Trina said as she dropped to her knees to get an even closer look at it. It was truly a work of art the way the veins popped and the 10 in length along with the girth to match.  
"She poked her sister's cock and watched it throb, then grabbed it and gave it a lick. Tori's eyes shot open as she felt her sister's hand wrap around her member and lick it. She looked down as she watched her sister begin to lick up the precum off the tip of her cock like it was a lollipop.  
""Trina. It's wrong. Stop." Tori said in protest, but she didn't listen.  
"Trina wrapped her mouth around Tori's cock and began to swallow as much of it as possible. She felt Tori grip her head and moan. Trina pulled back off of the member.  
""I think you mean 'Thank You.'" Trina said. "Robbie always said I give the best blow jobs."  
"Tori then grabbed her sister's head and forced her down her cock. Trina initially gagged a couple times, but got it under control as she began moving her head up and down, her sister matching the head bob with thrusts from her hips as Tori's juices began to flood into Trina's mouth. It was sweet and tasted like sugar. It was getting too much for Tori as she grabbed a hold of Trina's head and held it still while she began to skullfuck her sister. The slurping and gagging sounds coming from her sister's mouth was too much for her. Tori pumped her cock a couple more times in Trina's mouth and just held it there.  
""UGH!" Tori yelled. "I'm cumming!"  
"Trina opened up the back of her throat as Tori began filling her mouth up. Trina had no choice and pushed off the cock as she tried to swallow the load in her mouth, only to have her face become plastered with rope after rope of cum, eventually covering every inch of her face. Trina swallowed the cum in her mouth in her mouth and began scraping her face clean of the rest of it, putting it into her mouth and swallowing it.  
"Tori's cock didn't soften. It only got harder as she looked down at her sister's face completely whited out by her cum. "Oh my god, Trina. You look so hot right now."  
"Trina took a while, but eventually cleaned off her face, "Wow. That was so good."  
"Tori wasted no time before pulling Trina up and stripping her naked and sitting her on her lap. Trina threw her clothes as Tori leaned forward and began to nibble at her sister's neck, causing her head to drop back. Tori then moved her mouth along Trina's neck until she got to her throat. Kissing and sucking on it. Trina groaned in pleasure as she started grinding herself against Tori harder and harder, feeling herself dripping into her lap. Tori finally pulled herself away as she reached down and grabbed her sister's tits, squeezing and pulling at them as she leaned in and began kissing her sister, who was a little reluctant at first, but then submitted to it once Tori's tongue touched hers.  
"Trina's hands made themselves busy as she grabbed Tori's small breasts, felling her fingers sink into the soft yet firm flesh and the hardened nipples into her palms causing Tori to let out a low growl into the back of her. Trina moaned into Tori's mouth as she felt her pussy rub along the shaft of Tori's cock, grinding against it.  
"Tori moved her hands down her sister's back and placed them on her large and perfect ass, grabbing and squeezing it firmly. She held Trina still as she began grinding her cock along the outside of her sister's slit and leaned down and placed her mouth around one of Trina's dark and puffy nipples, assaulting it with her tongue and biting. She coated it with her saliva and pulled away, blowing on it. The feel of the cold air on the wet nipple practically drove her insane. Trina could feel herself cumming as she began to flood Tori and the bed.  
"Tori waited for Trina to come down from her high and then began to rub the edge of Trina's pussy with the head of her cock, teasing the gushing cunt waiting to be pounded. Trina's eyes were completely glazed over with lust and pleasure. Tori was willing to bet that she had almost no idea what was going on except for the fact that Tori's cock was sitting just outside her soaking entrance.  
"Tori grabbed Trina's firm ass once again and began to thrust the entirety of her cock into Trina's awaiting pussy in one fail swoop. Trina's mouth dropped open in a silent scream before she finally found her voice as a scream of pleasure ripped free from her throat and echoed through the entire house. Her pussy convulsing violently around Tori's cock, milking it of her cum. Trina never took anything that big as it felt like it hit the entrance to her womb. There was no doubt that she would fell it for the next couple of weeks.  
"Tori paused as she once again let Trina come down, then grabbed onto Trina's ass tightly and began to bounce her up and down her long shaft, the cock head constantly pounding on Trina's womb. Trina's eyes glazed over again as the thought of her sister fucking her with her cock raced through her mind. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and drool began to drip out and down her chin and onto her massive bouncing breasts.  
"Tori loved the expression on Trina's face, "You're fucking sexy looking like that, Trina. You're the best sister ever." Tori growled, fairly certain that Trina probably couldn't hear her.  
"Tori could feel herself begin to build again and wanted Trina to cum one more time before she emptied her load into the awaiting womb and began thrusting into her sister harder and faster. Tori picked Trina up and moved her over to the wall of the room and began slamming her cock even harder into Trina's tight pussy with more force then before, nearly getting to the point of piercing her sister's cervix. Trina's body went limp from the pleasure. Trina came once again, her pussy tightening around Tori's cock. Tori let out a grunt again as she pushed Trina down on her cock and she began to thrust up up, piercing Trina's cervix and going straight into her womb, releasing her cum into, completely feeling her sister and causing a strange warmth to flow from her womb outwards to the rest of her body.  
"Trina sighed and moaned as Tori pulled out of Trina as Trina tightly clamped her pussy shut, holding Tori's cum inside her. Tori watched her sister's face and the look of bliss on it as she moved over to the bed and put Trina on her knees.  
""Come on, Trina." Tori cooed in her ear, watching as Trina simply moaned softly as she pushed Trina's ass up into the air and laid her front down on the pillows.  
"Tori felt her lust spike once again as she stared at Trina's delicious ass. She pushed her cum soaked cock against Trina's pussy once again.  
""Fuck me with your big cock." Were the only words Trina could manage to get together.  
"Tori pushed into Trina's beaten red pussy and began to pound away again, hitting each and every spot she had missed before. Tori leaned over on Trina's back and reached down to grab a handful of her sister's tit, squeezing and pulling at it with each thrust, adding more of the sensation. Trina could feel herself at her breaking point once again.  
""Tori, Harder. I'm about to cum." Trina said as she looked back at her sister.  
"Tori got instantly hard again by the "Fuck me hard and dirty" look her sister gave her. Tori smacked her pelvis into her sister as hard as she could, causing Trina to jump forward, her tits swaying with her until Tori felt her cock begin to get squeezed again as Trina began cumming all over Tori's cock. Tori didn't waste a second as she pulled out of her sister's slit and placed the cock at the tip of Trina's asshole, gently pushing it knowing that Trina's ass was going to be tight.  
"The first time Trina had taken it anally was with Robbie who had fucked her gently at first, then rough and made Trina nearly black out. While Robbie fucked her ass, he bit down on her neck and stuck his finger in her clit. Needless to say, she loved it and did it with him whenever she could.  
"Tori pushed into Trina's ass slowly as she felt Trina's ass grip her cock like a soft hand. Tori moaned but held herself back, letting Trina get used to having Tori's massive cock in her ass.  
""God, Trina. Your ass is so perfect. Fucking tight." Tori said as she leaned forward and turned Trina's face around to give her a kiss as she gave Trina a hard spank to her right ass check, causing it to get tighter around her cock.  
"Trina eventually pushed back onto Tori's cock, signaling Tori to start the ass fucking, so she did. Tori began thrusting in and out of Trina's tight hole, building up speed and force as Tori eventually got used to the friction. Tori could feel herself building as the hole began to get looser yet still stayed tight around her.  
"Tori moved her left hand down to Trina's cunt as she began playing with her big sister's clit with her thumb and finger-fucking her cunt. The pleasure was getting too much for the diva as both her ass and pussy got molested by her younger sister.  
""Cum for me, sister." Tori growled into Trina's ear, specifically making the word 'sister' sound sluttier than the rest of the sentence.  
"The thought of the taboo was all it took for Trina to go over the edge as she squeezed her ass painfully around Tori's cock as Tori released herself hot seed into Trina's bowels. The feel of the cum entering her ass, set Trina off again as she began to yet again flood the bed and Tori's hand with her cum.  
"Tori pulled out of Trina with a gentle sigh as Trina rolled onto one side and rubbed her abdomen once again, feeling Tori's cum sitting inside her making her feel warm all over her body. Tori sat beside Trina feeling mostly satisfied for now as she stroked her sister and lover's brown locks that were soaked in sweat from the intense fucking session she had just received from her sister who watched her with a soft gaze and loving smile.  
"Trina watched her sister's gaze and followed it as her eyes settled on her tits. Trina grabbed them and looked at her. "Come on. You know you wanna."  
"Tori rolled on top of Trina and began attacking her tits as she squeezed, licked, bit, pinched and rubbed the large breasts. Tori always wanted big tits for this reason, but unfortunately it didn't work in her favor. Trina was in heaven as Tori molested her puffy brown sensitive nipples. Tori was good, but her thoughts went back to Robbie, who had been able to make her cum just by titfucking her.  
""Fuck my tits, baby sister." Trina said in a pleading voice.  
"Tori didn't need to be told twice as she quickly got up and placed her cock in the valley between her sister's tits. She grabbed a hold of the tits as she closed them around her cock. They felt warm and soft like pillows. Tori then began to thrust.  
"Trina could feel Tori's dripping pussy rubbing up against her abdomen. She had completely forgot that her sister actually had a pussy and made a mental note to pay her back. She looked down and saw Tori's nearly hit her chin, so she stuck tilted her head up and stuck out her tongue, licking her tip of Tori's cock each tiem it came up to her.  
"Tori was clenching her teeth, trying to keep herself from cumming, but eventually gave in, "I'M CUMMING".  
"Trina closed her eyes as she felt her sister's hot cum land on her face and quickly pulled back as she continued to spurt massive string after massive string of cum along Trina's tits, covering them white and then filling her belly button up, too. She looked at her sister whose face and tits were now completely white from her cum and just smiled at her piece of art.  
"Trina looked down and smiled, "If you make a mess, you have to clean it up... with your tongue."  
"Tori just smiled and leaned down, dipping her tongue into her sister's belly button as she moaned at the taste. It was sweeter than pussy cum. Tori continued her tongue cleaning of her sister's chest, licking around the nipples and blowing on them. She then worked her way up to Trina's face as she licked it off, then went in for a kiss, only to be stopped by a voice from the doorway.  
""What do we have here?"  
"Both girls looked over to see a smirking Jade West.


	4. jori

"Tori looked straight at Jade, who had a massive grin on her face, "J...Jade. This isn't what it looks like." She said quickly trying to find a way to explain it.  
"Jade took a step closer, "Really? Cause to me it looks like you have a huge cock that you just fucked your own sister with''.  
"Trina backed away from Tori, "Please don't tell anyone, Jade."  
"Jade let out a harsh laugh, "Why shouldn't I? I can ruin you two. The great Vega sisters."  
"Tori lowered her head in shame, knowing Jade was going to make her do something, "What do you want?"  
"Jade wasn't sure what she wanted. She could really make them do anything. However, she looked down and got a better view of the massive erection Tori was supporting. Beck was too busy with other things to fuck her and Jade needed to be dominated. She needed to have every inch of her owned and got the idea in her head. She walked over to the bed and pushed Trina aside.  
""Get the fuck out, slut." Jade said as Trina quickly scampered away from the room.  
"Tori wasn't sure what Jade was going to do to her. Hit her? Beat her up?  
""Vega," Jade finally spoke up. "Since you have that wonderful cock right there and Beck doesn't have the time to fuck me anymore, I want you to fuck me."  
"Tori looked up at Jade.  
""I want to dominate me. I want you to ride me so fast, hard and dirty that it hurts. I don't want you to stop, no matter how much I scream." Jade said as she leaned over and began to kiss Tori.  
"Their tongues danced together, sliding over one other sensually as they pressed together. Jade moaned softly into Tori's mouth as they kissed. Tori's hands got busy with Jade's body, running her hands over her back and the gentle curve of her ass.  
"Tori let out low growl in the back of her throat as her hand found the swell in Jade's tight ass, one hand running over it, while the other hand ran through Jade's hair. Jade lost herself in the kiss and the feel of Tori's hands drifting and caressing her body. Jade began to gently grind on Tori's lap as Tori moved her hands along Jade's ass.  
"Tori broke the kiss briefly for air before diving back in, taking total control, much to Jade's vocalized delight. Tori took her time exploring every inch of her new lovers mouth, running her tongue along the back of Jade's teeth. An action that cause Jade to shiver as her hips continued to gyrate on Tori's lap. Tori growled again as Jade grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. Tori pulled back again briefly, then went back in for another round, but not before nipping at Jade's chin. This time Tori slowed down her pace, annoying Jade.  
"Jade found herself becoming increasingly horny, but now had the way to deal with it.  
"Tori moved one of her hands underneath Jade's shirt, caressing the slightly muscled flesh that laid there, marred by a few scars that she felt as the muscles twitched underneath her touch. Jade was getting tense as she continued to grind on Tori and Tori could feel it.  
"Finally, Tori pulled away from Jade, and began to bite down on her neck, Jade gasped at the unexpected attack followed by a moan as Tori's hand reached around and squeezed Jade's ass. Jade squired on Tori's lap as she continued to lick and suck on her neck. It felt better than any kiss Jade had ever had before and she was starting to pant.  
"Tori's actions continued to drive Jade more and more excited as she felt herself becoming wetter with each kiss Tori placed on the pulse of her neck. Jade's hands gripped Tori's shoulder's tightly as she thrust her hips instinctively, somehow looking for some release. Tori smirked into Jade's neck as she felt Jade begin to hump Tori's stomach, and moved the hand on Jade's ass up to her hips, slowing her down and making Jade released a threatening growl. All Tori could do was chuckle as she bit down on the junction between Jade's shoulder and neck.  
"Jade bit down her lower lip trying to find some way to muffle the moans of pleasure, even as Tori held her hips still with one hand and kept her other hand on the back of Jades head, giving Jade's throat easy access to Tori's mouth. Tori's hand moved as it drifted down the back of Jade's neck, softly squeezing the tense muscles and making her release a low moan as it drifted lower and around to the front of her shoulders.  
"Tori removed her mouth from Jade's neck and began to kiss the girl again in another heated kiss as she moved her hand up Jade's shirt and to it's target and softly squeezed Jade's tits. Jade moaned loudly and pushed her chest towards Tori as Tori palmed it and lifted it slightly, as thought to test the weight. At this point, Tori was finding it hard to go slow. Trina didn't wear her out in the slightest and Jade was just plain hot.  
""Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tori purred in Jade's ear, who let out a moan at the praise, even though she was half absent minded as the rest of her was focused on the attack Tori was giving her tit. Tori smirked when she realized Jade wasn't even listening.  
""Hmm." Tori hummed to herself before squeezing the breast in her hand, making Jade let out another moan.  
"Tori briefly removed her hands from the molestation as she lifted Jade's shirt off her and quickly after, her black lace bra, leaving Jade bare as a little feast for Tori's eyes, who took in the sight of the naked goth girl in all her glory. Tori smiled to herself as she placed her hands back on Jade's tits and felt the warm and soft yet firm flesh in her hands. She cupped the two mounds, squeezing them a bit rough making Jade moan loudly again.  
"Jade's hips were grinding against Tori and Tori had to suppress a growl of pleasure at the feeling of Jade's wet heat sliding over her hard erection, even with the layers of clothes between them. Tori played with the pink pierced tips, circling them and lightly flicking at them and pulling on the metal studs as she listened to the erotic sounds that Jade released from her mouth. Tori leaned forwards and caught Jade's lips once again, the two of their tongues meeting in the familiar exotic dance it did earlier as Jade moaned and shook on top of Tori.  
"Eventually, Tori felt Jade stiffen up and shiver slightly as a long low moan escaped her lips into their kiss, causing Tori to shiver as well. Tori pulled Jade away from her and watched as Jade came down from her high. Jade was shivering from the after-shocks of the small orgasm, but it was the best orgasm she'd ever had, only now it made her even hornier as it stirred a fire inside Jade's body.  
"Tori saw the look on her eyes and smirked to herself before spinning the two of them around, putting Jade on the bed while she stood up and slid off the rest of Jade's clothing, all the meanwhile, her cock pointing straight up in the air, with Jade staring at it. Jade crawled on top of the bed, heading towards Tori's cock, "Hold on, slut." Stopping the girl from grabbing a hold of it. Jade looked at Tori in confusion as Tori just smiled back to her.  
""Fine. Go." Tori said as she shoved it in front of Jade who was now beginning to pant at the smell of it as she pressed it against her face.  
"She moved her hips slightly and whined like a slut, begging Tori to let her have the cock. Tori was enjoying the look of extreme arousal on Jade's face, who whimpered again with the member pressed against her face.  
""Do you really want it that badly?" Tori asked, to which Jade let out a silent reply of her inhaling the scent of the cock and whining plaintively. Tori just smiled.  
""Go on, then." Tori said, to by the last word, Jade had begun putting the cock in her warm mouth. Her tongue dancing along the shaft as she began to bob her head up and down.  
"Tori watched as she felt her cock become bathed in the warmth of Jade's mouth as her soft tongue glided along her shaft with expert precision. The look of Bliss on Jade's face did nothing to help much.  
""Do you really like it this much?" Tori asked as her hand moved Jade's hair out of the way and stroked her head. Tori just smirked to herself in amusement.  
""You're so absorbed, you can't even hear me, can you?" Tori asked rhetorically, continued to stroke Jade's hair, as she felt herself get closer and closer to her climax.  
"Jade didn't have a care in the world. The sight and smell of Tori's cock put her into overdrive and she was more than happy to please Tori like this. The fact that Tori had made her wait had only made the reward all the more worthwhile. She could taste Tori, and it was driving her insane. Her instincts were running out of control and all she wanted at that moment was to feel Tori. She could tell she was dripping wet as she could feel the soaked bed sheets with her knees.  
"Tori let out a loud grunt as she felt herself get closer to erupting faster than ever before due to Jade's intense blowjob. She looked down at Jade's ass as it hypnotically swayed from side to side as Jade sucked Tori. Tori reached over and felt the wetness of Jade and was impressed. Jade's pussy was completely soaked in her juices.  
""Ugh! I'M GOING TO CUM, JADE!" Tori growled.  
"Jade hummed before wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and pulled herself up to take in as much of the cock down her throat while Tori came. Tori let out a loud grunt as she came, resisting the urge to hold Jade's head as she felt herself empty out into Jade's eager mouth and throat. The sounds of Jade gulping down the large amounts of the hot, sticky liquid filled the room as she tried to keep up with the torrent of cum Tori was releasing into her. Jade felt as if it burned a trail down to her stomach, making her feel warm even as she felt herself become wetter from the taste and the knowledge of what she'd just done. Tori tasted like sugar.  
"Tori sighed as she pulled away, watching as Jade cleaned off the cock and sat back on her knees. Tori looked down at her noticing some of the cum having escaped her mouth and dribbled down her breasts, Jade started collecting it with her fingers and sucking them off in an erotic manner as Tori waited until she was done.  
"Tori crawled onto her bed and laid her back down against the wall.  
""Hmm, Jade." Tori said, giving Jade a motion for her to move towards her.  
"Jade began to straddle Tori's cock, her soaking pussy hovering over it in anticipation as Tori held Jade's hips gently.  
""Take it, Jade." Tori whispered, letting go of Jade's hips as Jade began to gradually lower herself onto Tori's dick.  
"Tori groaned as she felt Jade's wet cunt wrap around her cock; it's damp velvety walls gripping her tightly. Jade wasn't nearly as tight as Trina, but pretty close.  
""Fuck, you're tight, baby."  
"Meanwhile, Jade had her eyes closed as she was bathing in the pleasure the simple act was giving her. Feeling Tori's dick slowly enter her, spreading her walls as it continued to fill her up more and more until she was completely filled.  
""Soo much." Jade slipped out. "Never had something so big in there."  
"Tori looked at Jade to see that she was completely lost in the moment. Tori sat back and simply felt the velvety walls constrict and massage her cock. Jade eventually came back to her senses as she looked down to see Jade waiting for her with her hands caressing her sides. Tori smiled up at Jade. Jade began to rock and gyrate her hips as she felt Tori hit every single spot she had making her toss her head back and moan loudly.  
"Tori took matters into her own hands -literally- when it became clear that Jade was too out of it. She cupped Jade's supple ass cheeks and gripped them softly. Jade moaned at the action and understood what Jade wanted as she leaned forwards to give her better access.  
"Tori gave Jade a hot kiss before lifting her ass up, causing Jade to vocalize her pleaser in a long moan that was muzzled by Tori's kiss. She then dropped her back down, slowly at first before she rapidly pick up the pace until Jade was moving her hips by herself and screaming at the pleasure. Tori held onto her hips, helping Jade move as she attacked her neck with tender bites that sent Jade even higher as she felt her wet heat constantly tighten up around her.  
"Jade was on cloud nine. Each thrust of Tori's hips sent her higher and every touch of Tori's hands on her skin spurred her on further, while each touch from Tori's lips sent electricity racing through her body. Tori felt Jade tightening up and smiled to herself as Jade began riding her harder and faster. Tori grabbed her waist and pulled them together, pressing their breasts together as the cold from Jade's nipple rings collided with her own nipples, sending shivers down her body as she kissed Jade once again with firey intensity while her other hand helped Jade down her thrusts, pushing Tori even deeper into Jade's core.  
"One last thrust sent Jade over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure, robbing her of all conscious thought as the orgasm washed over her body, locking up, as she contracted around Tori. Tori watched Jade's face contort into a riotous of pleasure while she went stiff and clamped down on her member, attempting to milk it for all it was worth. It took all of Tori's self-control not to come right then and there, but she gained control while she waited for Jade to come down from her high.  
"Jade shivered with the after effect of by far, one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She nuzzled Tori's neck as tori stroked her hair and brushed her fingers over the swell of her ass. Eventually, Jade gained her breath back and sat up as Tori spun her away, to where they weren't facing, while Jade was still on Tori's cock. Jade moaned as she leaned forward, but Tori's hand stopped her.  
"She felt Tori softly brush her fingers over her ass, causing her to shiver at the delightful tingle it sent up her spine, both at Tori's touch and the fact that she could satisfy Tori with her body.  
""Come on, Tori." She said. "PLease, I need your cock... I NEED IT!"  
"Tori had to admit that Jade's ass was one of the best she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Right up there next to here sister's. She squeezed it, feeling the flesh give under the pressure of her fingers even while it held onto it's natural firmness thanks to the muscle beneath it. Tori tapped on it sharply, making Jade moan as it bounced. Tori smiled to herself before removing her hand and letting Jade move her hips.  
"This new position meant that Tori's cock was suddenly reaching all the places it couldn't originally, bringing a whole new level of pleasure, as Jade's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she began to bounce on Tori's dick. She felt Tori's eyes resting on her ass as she bounced it up and down rhythmically with her hips.  
""You like that, you slut. You need my cock, don't you?" Tori said as she sat back and enjoyed the view with her hands still on Jade's hips, helping her bounce of her cock as Jade let out cry after cry of pleasure.  
""YES!" Jade yelled. "I'm your slut. Your cock is so good. Never stop. Please, never stop!"  
"Tori could feel herself building again. She nearly sucked her teeth out in frustration at her own body before she suddenly leaned forward, Pulling jade to her and grabbing one of Jade's breasts with one hand while the other hand began to rub Jade's clit as she began to softly bite on Jade's neck. Jade's reaction was immediate as she tightened up considerably and screamed in pleasure as she felt herself cum.  
""Cum with me, Tori. Fill me up like you did with your slut sister." Jade said.  
"Jade went dead as the familiar pleasure ran through her until suddenly she felt something warm filling her abdomen. Her eyes went wide as she felt Tori empty herself into her womb. She went completely slack even as she cried out in bliss at the feeling of Tori filling her up completely. Tori's ability and pain to hold in her cum paid off as Jade's pussy began milking Tori's cock like crazy as it filled it up to capacity. Tori flicked Jade's clit, and felt Jade orgasm yet again. Tori sighed as she finished filling Jade up, only to find her still lightly shaking her hips, despite her apparent exhaustion.  
""Seems like you still haven't had enough, hmm?" Tori asked, but Jade could only whine softly, a sound that was impossibly cute coming from one Jade West. "Alright then." Tori whispered into her ear as she turned Jade around and picked her up by her ass.  
""Tori." Jade groaned as she nuzzled Tori's neck.  
""Damn, I can't get enough of your ass." She growled as she put Jade on the bed.  
"Tori put Jade on her knees while she stood up behind Jade. Jade just moaned softly at the knowledge of what was to come as she felt Tori's cock enter her and pull back out with aching slowness. Jade just groaned, her eyes rolling as her hyper-sensitive body amplified the pleasure se felt. Her pussy once again held tightly onto Tori's cock as it began to thrust in and out of her wet heat, stirring up her pussy that was already coated with cum, causing Jade to nearly pass out at the intensified bliss from eh multitude of sensations her body was receiving.  
"Tori herself was watching as Jade's ass bounced with each of her thrusts, slapping against her firm thighs as she drove into the core of Jade. She used one hand to caress Jade's back, rubbing the sweaty but smooth flesh affectionately as the other struck one of Jade's ass cheeks, making Jade cry out even as she tightened up around her.  
""God, Jade." Tori growled as she struck the other cheek making Jade should out again as Tori pounded her against the mattress.  
"Jade came with a slight whimper as her throat was raw from the scream and felt Tori fully fill her womb to the brim and paint her inner walls white. She collapsed onto the bed, her womb now refusing to release any of the cum within it. Jade just let out a soft moan and caressed her stomach.  
"Tori took a moment to catch her breath, only to fell something rubbing against her. She looked down to see Jade rubbing her ass against her erection and grin.  
""Your insatiable." she said, smacking Jade's ass roughly, making her moan loudly.  
"Tori grabbed her waist and put herself just outside of Jade's ass. Jade just moaned and pushed her ass back, hoping to get pierced by Tori's amazing dick. However, Tori moved back in time with her, preventing Jade's pleasure and let out a whimper.  
""Do you really want it in the ass that badly?" Tori asked Jade, who just whimpered again and pushed back in response.  
"Tori just shook her head, before taking hold of Jade's waist and pushing into her ass. It was tight. Much tighter than her pussy or Trina's ass. It gripped her tightly and massaged her firmly. On top of that, Jade seemed to be in heaven from the large member in her ass.  
"Tori began to thrust gently while gradually increasing the pace as she felt Jade's anus begin to loosen up and accept the cock. She kept on striking Jade's ass; amazed at the fact that Jade seemed to enjoy it so much. Though she suspected Jade was the type. Jade came suddenly out of nowhere as her ass tightened up around Tori, causing her to grunt and stop moving to let Jade ride the orgasm out.  
"Jade was in total bliss. She had no idea she'd enjoy anal so much. She always said no to Beck, but this was different. She could feel the entirety of Tori's massive cock through her ass, shocked that it was so sensitive. She just relished in the feeling coming from her ass, knowing that Tori too was enjoying it immensely.  
"Tori started thrusting again, determined to make Jade cum one more time before she got her own release. Reaching down, she found Jade's clit and began to tease it, causing Jade's pleasure to sky rocket even more. Jade's body reacted far more than what it needed too to the stimulation Tori was giving her.  
"As such, it took barely five minutes for her to cum again, this time Tori cumming with her. Tori let out an eruption of cum into Jade's ass with such power, considering the numerous orgasms she'd had through the night.  
"Jade nearly passed out from her final orgasm, especially as she felt Tori pouring her burning seed into her rectum, filling her with an odd warmth. She just groaned softly and slumped forwards to lying on the bed, Tori following her as she was still in her ass.  
""You okay?" Tori asked her softly, brushing some hair from her cheek to kiss her ear and sweaty cheek.  
"Jade just moaned gently, sounding exhausted but fully sated, at least for now.  
"The two girls didn't notice Trina in the corner of the room, who was sitting there, tired with the the dildo from her room shoved up in her pussy as far as she could. Seeing Jade get fucked like she did was so hot.  
"Jade looked over at Tori, "You better not tell anyone."  
"Tori scoffed, "Are you forgetting that if I did, I'd be teased."  
"This time Jade snapped back, "Well, just make sure to be ready anytime, cause I'll be back." Jade got off of the bed with a wobble as she couldn't stand straight. She could feel her ass and womb filled with the cum. "So much cum."  
"Trina emerged from her hiding spot and pushed Jade back onto the bed. Jade tried to fight it until Trina latched onto her pussy and began sucking inside of it. Jade could feel the cum leave her body at an extremely slow rate, along with the sucking on her clit. Tori wanted to be angry at Trina, but she found it so fucking hot. Her cock got hard again as she began to stroke it.  
"Trina was gulping down the last of her sister's cum in Jade's pussy, keeping it in her mouth and went up to Jade's mouth, planting a kiss on her, shoving the cum down Jade's mouth. The both moaned at the kiss and the wonderful taste of the cum. Trina went back down, this time lifting up Jade's legs and began sucking at her ass. After a couple minutes, Tori couldn't stand it anymore and lunged herself at her sister, kissing her while still stroking herself. Tori enjoyed the taste of her own cum on her sister's tongue.  
"Trina then broke off and finished emptying out Jade's ass and looked at Tori to see if she was Tori was close to cumming. Trina sat there as Jade joined her, both their mouths wide open, awaiting Tori's sweet nectar. It was just too much for Tori as she stared at the naked girls on their knees waiting for her to cum all over their faces and into their mouths.  
"Tori let out a loud moan as she began to empty herself all over Trina, painting her sister's forehead and nose, then moving her cock at Jade, putting it in her mouth and a little up her nose. Both girls looked at each other and licked off the other's face while Tori just collapsed on the bed. She was far past dehydrated and near death. Trina and Tori finished cleaning each other off and cuddled up next to Tori on the bed. This was going to be a good relationship.


End file.
